Diez minutos antes de las doce
by KellenHakuen
Summary: Al fin comprendió, amar a Sid nunca había sido la decisión más inteligente que hubiese tomado en su vida, todo el conjunto de daños que era Sid lo dejarían lacerado en alguna esquina, pero a su vez era indispensable para la salud del Davis. SidxAndy


**Titulo:** Diez minutos antes de las doce.

 **Resumen:** Al fin comprendió, amar a Sid nunca había sido la decisión más inteligente que hubiese tomado en su vida, todo el conjunto de daños que era Sid lo dejarían lacerado en alguna esquina, pero a su vez era indispensable para la salud del Davis. SidxAndy

 **Notas de autor.**

AL FIN, otro Drabble que pululaba entre mi mente y al fin ha sido plasmado para vicio mío y de ustedes, sé que debo actualizar mis demás historias, pero, pero, al diablo con eso. Hacer drabbles nunca ha matado a nadie.

 **Disclaimer:** Toy Story no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectiva compañía productora.

 **Advertencias dentro del capitulo**

-Temática homosexual, homofóbicos, fuera de aquí, esta pestaña no es lo suyo.

-Este es un universo fuera de la película, no he tocado nada de los juguetes curiosos que andaban en el cuarto de Andy.

-Esto es un SidxAndy o sea Psicópata malcriado x el amigo fiel de las ovejas.

-Si los personajes se salen de su carácter original, pido una sincera disculpa por ello.

 **Disfruten la lectura**

 _ **Capitulo único**_

 _ **Media noche**_

Los demonios solían atacar de noche, eran caballeros del pecado, guardianes del daño y adeptos a lo inmoral. Siempre esperaban diez minutos antes de las doce para dar cacería con tu pobre alma, eran astutos, puesto que la oscuridad era participe de su actos prejuiciosos y por ende, se escondían bajo algún rincón de tu cuerpo, esperando con una sonrisa pútrida la debilidad de tu alma, acechando con un hambre voraz, emitiendo gruñido guturales que causarían algún escalofrío en tu columna, los demonios deseaban devorar tu inocencia y en un descuido de ti mismo, **terminarías** perdido en el infierno negro.

Diez minutos antes de las doce, se disfrazaban con sus mejores trajes de galas para invitar a la cordura y poder destruirla entre sus garras pútridas y solitarias. Diez minutos antes de las doce, buscaban amantes fortuitos para relegarlos del camino del bien, invitándolos a probar de ese rastro de lo prohibido. Diez minutos antes de las doce, te invitaban a bailar sobre su danza de fuego. Diez minutos antes de las doce, probabas el paraíso antes de consumirte en la llama más fúnebre del inframundo.

Y Andy Davis estaba consciente que en cada noche de su último suspiro de Morfeo, su alma era incinerada por la flama más brillante de la injuria, recibía el castigo más cínico de maldad y era hundido en las perversas y oscuras garras de su demonio. Su amante, su adicción, su criminal nocturno.

Sabía que estaba perdido entre los escalofriantes pasillos de ese laberinto, suponía que el tiempo se acarreaba con los años, floreciendo en medio de una tempestad de vestigios rotos y situaciones adversas que lo dejaban desolado.

Todo y cada uno de esos melancólicos pensamientos penetraban en sus entrañas mientras esperaba por la taza de café que yacía caliente a un costado de la mesa de noche, acunándose ambos cuerpos bajo el baluarte cálido de sabanas y cobijas. Andy Davis miraba a su novio a unos cuantos centímetros de su cuerpo que pululaba sus dedos alrededor del teclado de su laptop con interesante manía. Seguramente sumergido en el mar del internet.

-¿Hasta cuándo planeas quedarte? .-Interrogó el castaño que se hundía bajo las toneladas de colchas, puesto que la ventana estaba abierta y el frio comenzaba su soberanía de invierno.-Has estado aquí desde que iniciaron las clases.- Sentenció.- Mañana tengo clases. –Miró el reloj que estaba ataviado arriba de su lecho, faltaba exactamente diez minutos para la media noche.

-Lo suficiente para des aburrirme.- Contestó el otro.

-Sid…-

-¿Qué quieres que diga? Después de todo aún no llega la media noche.-Y entonces, abrió una sonrisa susceptible a la depravación.-Y cuando llegué las doce, voy devorarte.- Estipuló, estremeciendo hasta el último vello de la piel del universitario, y comprendió.

Al fin comprendió.

Amar a Sid nunca había sido la decisión más inteligente que hubiese tomado en su vida, todo el conjunto de daños que era Sid lo dejarían lacerado en alguna esquina, pero era indispensable para la salud del Davis.

Andy tenía pleno conocimiento de ello, Sid era un villano impecable, completamente fuera de las adyacentes de moral, poseía un alma vendida al diablo, un criminal toxico, un demente con ideas perversas y un amor macabro que llegaría derritiendo a cualquier noche gélida de invierno.

Espinas que se ceñían alrededor de su carne y apretaba con furia sus entrañas, el amor era un veneno que Andy jamás quiso probarlo, lo dejaban destrozado, lo dejaban desdichado y sobre todo, lo dejaban esperando diez minutos antes de las doce.

 **Notas finales**

¿Qué tal? Hace mucho que quería hacer un drabble de ellos, aunque sea cortito las ganas de escribir nunca me habían picoteado más que antes.

¡Asdfghjklñ espero les haya gustado, ¿Algún comentario?

¿Bueno? ¿Malo?

Espero que sean buenos en la mayoría, dulce vísperas para todos.


End file.
